dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon
"THIS IS YOUR STORY" Official Tagline of Mirage Warriors 'Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon '''is an hack and slash survival horror game for the Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, PS4, Xbox One and Steam. This is a crossover between the ''Fire Emblem series, Koei Tecmo's Warriors series, Ubisoft's Far Cry and Assassin's Creed franchises and the DZ2K franchise. It marks as the first game not to be released on the PS3 and Xbox 360. It was released on September 29th, 2017 Release Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon marks as the first time that Nintendo and DZ2K have collaborated. It also marks as the fourth time that Nintendo characters have appeared in a DZ2K-Warriors game, the first was Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle, who appeared as a guest character in the Wii version of DZ2K10 and Samurai Warriors 3. The second was Marth, Lucina, Robin and Chrom from Fire Emblem, who made a cameo appearance in the Wii U version of DZ2K13. The third was Lucina from the same series, who appeared as a guest character in DZ2K15. ''Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon ''was revealed at RTX Sydney 2017. The trailer teased Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening with gameplay. Plot One day, everything goes horribly wrong. A party that turned into a zombie outbreak... and you are one of the many that died during that day. Only your friends have survived... but... you have a second chance. A second chance in life. You, along with heroes from different dimensions, must save the multiverse and prevent the apocalypse before The Rage destroys everything that you love... This is your story... Development The game was first mentioned in 2014. All of the models have been updated to fit the criteria of the game. Gameplay Just like Dynasty Warriors, the player can execute combos in the battlefield. In addition to the health gauge, a rage gauge appears for enemy officers. Rage can be activated when their heath drops to a certain level. Same goes to enemy officers, making their attacks more powerful. The Charge system has be revamped to suit the survival horror mechanics like Dead Rising. A Level up system similar to Dead Rising has been added to level up your character. Survivors have returned as well as generic officers in Mirage Warriors. There are six types of Survivors: Young, Experienced, Old Age, Young Lady, Young Woman and Seductive. Like Warriors Orochi 3, the generic officers from both Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors retain their appearances from the game. This game will have a bond system, similar to Warriors Orochi with Fire Emblem elements. DLC It was revealed that there will be 3 DLC character packs, releasing sometime in between January and April 2018. A Pre-Order costume for Chrom has been revealed. DLC 1: The Orosco Conspiracy Plot: Rikiya is dead. Her death has affected everyone including Jin, her (TO BE ADDED) DLC 2: Forever and Always Plot: Before The Rage caused chaos, Rikiya is a young woman recovering from her mothers actions, but she is swept into another adventure when she hears someone calling her 'daddy'. And to make things worse, Rikiya is in a house, filled with bad memories. Can Rikiya find out why she called her that and will she escape from her past life? DLC 3: Chrom's Defiance Plot: After Purna was responsible for Rikiya's death, Chrom is fed up with Purna's attitude. However, he is not the only one worried about it. In fact, another outbreak had occurred in Hoshido at the capital. Without Rikiya, Chrom must use what he learned to save Hoshido and protect the Hoshido Royal Family. Music Due to the setting being in Texas, almost every song has been remixed to suit the Country atmosphere. However, only one track has been selected by a fan as the official save theme for the game. * Dynasty Warriors - ARENA, SACRED GROUND, YELLOW STORM, ROCK AND ROLL OVER, GRAVITY, DIVINE WIND, LU BU's THEME, Wang Yi, Guo Jia * Samurai Warriors - Nagashino, Komaki-Nagakute, Osaka Castle, * Fire Emblem - Lost in the Waves * WWE - Ten, Just One Man, Retaliation, The Future, Bliss, New Day, Root of All Evil Characters There are at least 175 characters in this game with almost half of the roster being characters from Fire Emblem. More will be confirmed throughout the year. New Characters * Rikiya Hayashi * Yuko Kobayakawa * Shigetoshi Takenaka * Mustafa Ali * Jerome (Dragon's Dogma) * Maria Gomez Fire Emblem Pre-Awakening * Marth * Ike * Roy * Lyndis * Eliwood Fire Emblem Awakening * Chrom * Robin (Male) * Lucina * Frederick * Lissa * Cordelia * Gerome * Brady * Anna * Say'ri * Kellam * Henry * Owain * Anna * Tharja * Nyx Fire Emblem Fates * Corrin (Female) * Azura * Ryoma * Camilla * Xander * Takumi * Hinoka * Sakura * Elise * Kagero * Kaze * Rinkah * Leo * Jakob * Kana * Dwyer WWE * Tye Dillinger * Dean Ambrose * Heath Slater * Asuka * Alexa Bliss Other Wrestling Companies * Rosemary (GFW) * Alberto El Patron (GFW) * Kenny Omega (ROH) * Christopher Daniels (ROH) Dynasty Warriors * Zhou Tai * Wang Yuanji * Guan Yinping * Zhao Yun Samurai Warriors * Lady Hayakawa * Hanbei Takenaka * Yoshitsugu Otani * Aya Gozen Tekken * Lei Wulong * Shaheen * Asuka Kazama Yakuza * Shun Akiyama * Guy Kendo Call of Juarez * Ray McCall Far Cry * Jason Brody * Liza Snow * Ajay Ghale Persona * Makoto Niijima * Yosuke Hanamura * Yu Narukami * Minato Arisato * Maya Amano * Tatsuya Suoh Red vs. Blue * Lavernius Tucker * Sarge * David Washington * Carolina * Dylan Andrews * Dexter Grif Assassin's Creed * Ezio Auditore * Jacob Fyre * Evie Fyre * Connor Kenway * Shao Jun Dead Rising * Frank West * Chuck Greene * Nick Ramos Silent Hill * Murphy Pendelton * Eileen Galvin * James Sunderland Resident Evil * Ethan Winters * Mia Winters * Zoe Baker * Chris Redfield * Leon S. Kennedy Dragon Age * The Inquisitor (Both Versions) * Cassandra Pentaghast * Varric Tethras * Cole * Hawke (Male) * The Hero of Ferelden (Both Versions) * Alistair Theirin * Merrill * Fenris * Zevran Arainai * Anders Dead or Alive * Brad Wong * Mila * Eliot * Rig * La Mariposa Dead Island * Sam B * Logan Carter * Xian Mei * Purna Jackson * John Morgan * Cliff Calo * Rob * John Sinamoi You're Under Arrest! * Natsumi Tsujimoto * Miyuki Kobayakawa The Orosco Conspiracy * Jin (Dead Island) * Uiharu Kazari * Helena Harper * Zero Kiryu * Enzo Amore * Shigure * Seishu Handa DLC Characters (DLC PACK 1) * Yue Ying * Kuroko Shirai * Braun Strowman * Yukimura Sanada * Ruby Rose * Nathaniel Howe * Akari Akaza DLC Characters (DLC PACK 2) * Sub-Zero * Monster Hunter * Yusuke Fujisaki * Kanako Miyame * Yuuji Kazami * Reina * Xavier Woods DLC Characters (DLC PACK 3) * Heather Mason * Mikasa Ackerman * Jaune Arc * Rentaro Satomi * Wang Yi * Aleister Black * Guo Jia * Male Corrin Unique NPC * Dosan Saito * Harukata Sue * Kagetora Uesugi * Hideyori Toyotomi * Cao Mao * Hu Che Er * Zhang Sheng * Benny * Mike Chioda * Scott Armstrong * Sayo Takagi (NEW) * Teagan Guerrin * Tiger Miyagi * Quina * Jacob Skinner * Summer Chavez * William McCall * Nagahide Niwa * Tazu Lio * Trixie-Lynn Horton * Eddie Edwards * Earl * Mowen * Jin (Becomes playable in the Orosco Conspiracy) * Trevor Rogers (Becomes playable in Mirage Warriors 2) * Sam Hardy * Harlow Jordan * Jacqueline Phantom * Dr. West (Returns for Mirage Warriors 2) * Jessica Nelson * James Stein * Michael McTavish (NEW) * Zoey * Marvin * Wayne * Dr. Jane Hanson * Cao Xiu * Zhang Rang * Ekei Ankokuji * Arl Eamon * Flynn McCall (NEW) * Sima Yan * Rayn Yagami (NEW) Reception Pre-Release Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon received favorable reviews with fans calling it: "A major improvement over the Warriors franchise." However, voice acting was criticized. Post-Release IGN - 8.7/10 GAMESPOT - 9.2/10 The game was well-received overall with mostly praise over the story, horror elements, characters, and gameplay mechanics, but it was also the subject of criticism, such as the lack of endings for other characters and co-op removal. Voice Acting was also praised as a result. IGN gave the game a 8.7/10, saying that it was something that we all want, but they pointed out about the lack of co-op activity in the game. Gamespot gave it a better review than IGN with a 9.2/10. Kotaku gave a mixed review, saying it's good, but it's not enough to keep the Warriors series back up top. As for ScrewAttack, they also gave it a mixed review. Trivia * This marks as the second game from Nintendo to feature third-party characters. The first was Super Smash Bros with the addition of Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta. * Mirage Warriors marks as the first time that characters from Silent Hill have made an appearance outside their franchise. Same goes to Dragon Age, Far Cry, Call of Juarez, GFW and ROH. *Due to Hideo Kojima's involvement in this game, this marks as the first time that characters from Silent Hill appear outside of their franchise. *Mirage Warriors was revealed without knowing that Fire Emblem Warriors was already revealed prior to the game's announcement. This cause a minor setback in development, especially deciding which Corrin to put in the game. However, it was revealed in an interview that Female Corrin was selected by Koei Tecmo due to the game so Female Corrin ended up being playable. *Eventually, Male Corrin was confirmed to be playable as DLC. *Guy Cihi was announced to reprise his role as James from Silent Hill 2. This announcement received critical acclaim from fans and critics alike. *As a result of Mirage Warriors, Konami was forced to cancel their latest game due to conflict between Hideo Kojima, DZ2K Productions and Konami itself. *Sub-Zero was confirmed to be a playable character 3 months before the games release. However, Ed Boon stated that he wasn't planned to be playable. In response, Kazuya decided to add him anyway due to his involvement in Injustice 2. *This marks as the first time to feature a new protagonist rather than a returning character